


Miracles In December

by avenged_tobio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongdae is an adorable nervous wreck, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, but not too much of it, feat. hinted smut, like it's there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the day that Jongdae has been thinking about for a long time, with both a feeling of excitement and nervousness. But standing at the front of the alter in his tailored tux, he remembers why he’s here on this day, at this peaceful mountain resort, surrounded by his closest loved ones, waiting for the love of his life to appear at the other end. To him, living with the knowledge that he’s about to be married to the gorgeous Kim Minseok, it truly is a miracle in December.</p><p>(Because I was inspired by this one photo and realized that I needed some Xiuchen wedding fluff in my life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles In December

Photo: [[x]](http://nice-receive-jongdae.tumblr.com/post/149854826161)

 

There was a variety of things that were destined to happen on this fateful December day, and Jongdae was expecting the worst outcome of all of them. He spent almost an hour in front of a mirror, carefully analyzing every detail as if he was expecting to find a fault somewhere. Of course, he was happy, and he had every right to be… it was his wedding day, for crying out loud! But, even on the happiest day of his life, his mind was the first to jump to a negative conclusion. His suit fit perfectly, everything was running smoothly and on time, and the only thing that was on fire was the chimney behind the alter. But he had a feeling that he couldn’t shake, like his feet were almost as cold as the snow outside and he was doomed to be a runaway groom.

Almost on cue, there was a knock at the door which Jongdae responded to with a one-word answer. Junmyeon poked his head through the door, as bring and smiley as ever. “How’s our husband-to-be number 2 doing?” he asked softly. He opened the door wider and was greeted by the rest of his bandmates (minus his future husband, of course).

Jongdae chuckled and welcomed them in. “You should have asked me that about half an hour ago, Suho,” he responded with a nervous chuckle.

Baekhyun pouted and pinched his friend’s cheek. “You’re not scared, are you?”

Jongdae shook his head without needing to say anymore. “Of course not, no! Why would I be when I’m about to be married to my best friend? Or, I could embarrass myself in front of every person we know and somehow find a way to make his parents hate me for the rest of our natural lives, but who knows? Not me.” Jongdae finished his nervous rambling with another breathy laugh.

The room was quiet until Jongin made a popping noise. “Sooooo… are you sure that’s a no?”

“I don’t even know anymore.” Jongdae huffed a sigh and practically fell in the armchair in the corner. “What if I do mess this up, guys? I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if I ruined this day for us.”

Yixing rubbed his hand soothingly on Jongdae’s shoulder. “What makes you think that? You love Minseok-hyung, and Minseok-hyung loves you back. We just left his room and he’s practically glowing with happiness. We had to tear ourselves away because if we hadn’t he would still be in there talking about how excited he is. It’s impossible for you to do anything to mess this up.”

“Yeah, hyung,” Kyungsoo added. “He knows what you’re like when you wake up in the mornings and he’s still more in love with you than ever. That has to mean something, right? And, look on the bright side, at least neither one of you has to change your name.”

Now the eight guys in the room were laughing, and the heavy mood seemed to lift just a little bit. But there was still some uncertainty around Jongdae that they were still determined to fix.

“How does he look?” Jongdae asked with a smile, thinking about his handsome husband-to-be in the other room. He stood up and Chanyeol handed him his jacket to put over his black turtleneck sweater and suspenders. It completed his look and he finally seemed satisfied with everything.

“He’s perfect,” Junmyeon answered with a smile, brushing out the wrinkles on Jongdae’s back. “We’re already betting on when you’re going to cry during this ceremony.”

“Whyyyyyy?” Jongdae whined.

Junmyeon smiled and shrugged. “No reason, I guess.”

Sehun laughed and whispered something to Jongin, which earned a blush and punch in the shoulder from him. Sehun was getting ready to say what was on his mind and Jongin’s attempt at stopping him was an utter failure. “Hey hyung, guess what else?”

“What?” All of the guys were watching the maknae and the way that he and Jongin fought over what he was about to say.

“You know what else you have to look forward to?”

“Don’t,” Jongin said, softly but with feeling.

“This honeymoon and all of that red hot se-”

“Sehun!!” everyone but Jongdae whined in unison, knowing _exactly_ what was on the other end of that sentence. Chanyeol, Jongin, and Kyungsoo punched at him in unison.

Jongdae laughed and nodded in agreement. “Actually, he’s kind of right.”

Kyungsoo made a gagging noise and pushed the door open. “Let’s go get your horny ass married already.” All of the guys paved way for Jongdae to walk out of the room in front of them and followed him all the way to the ceremony room. Junmyeon, as the officiant, waited at the front of the aisle with Jongdae. Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Sehun stood beside Jongdae while Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Yixing stood on the side where Minseok would stand.

It was a small, cozy space. There were less than a hundred people in attendance, most of them being close family and friends but some of them were other artists from SM who had gotten close to them over the years. Jongdae’s family sat in the front row on one side, while Minseok’s family occupied the other. The only exception here was the emptiness in the spot for Minseok’s mother, which would be filled as soon as she walked him down the aisle. The space was in the largest room of the rustic mountain cabin, lit by a combination of candles and Christmas lights, and warmed by the fireplace that was the centerpiece of it all. It was destined to be the scene of their marriage from the moment that Minseok laid eyes on it online almost a year ago, even before Jongdae asked the most important question of them all.

Minseok knew in his heart that he was destined to marry Jongdae. From their first date, which almost turned into a disaster when every place they went seemed to be crawling with pigeons, he had a feeling that he would spend the rest of his life with him. Even as “just friends”, Minseok hoped that he would always play an important role in Jongdae’s life, raising each other’s children as their own, and even when one passed on they made a promise to wait for the other in the afterlife. But now that was a distant memory, and the idea that Jongdae was, at one time, not his lover seemed like a thing of the past. He was looking forward to the joys and trials that married life would bring them, thinking of the children they would bring into their home and even the fights that they knew would only make them stronger in the end. He wondered how Jongdae’s youthful face would look with the wrinkles that would grow by the years, but he knew that he would know their story and love every one of them. He thought of how Jongdae’s hair, a variety of colors when he’s young, would eventually turn white and maybe even fall out completely, but he would appreciate the fact that he saw the way that it became that way. He even thought of who would be the first of them to leave for eternity, but he knew that would be a thought for another day.

Right now, they had to begin the first day of the rest of their lives.

The doors at the other end of the aisle opened up and Jongdae’s breath was taken away in less than a heartbeat. Minseok walked down the aisle to “Promise”, on the arms of his mother who was as radiantly happy as her son. All eyes in the room were on him, but his eyes didn’t dare leave Jongdae for a second, out of fear that he would realize that this was all a dream. He stopped in front of Jongdae for a second so his mother could give him away; it was a moment that he had felt a wonderful mix of emotions for.

“You look ethereal right now,” Jongdae whispered, taking both of Minseok’s hands in his.

“Speak for yourself, Chennie,” Minseok playfully retorted.

Junmyeon cleared his throat to begin. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us in celebrating the marriage of Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae – no relation.” The crowd laughed comfortably then quieted down to hear the rest of the speech. “This is a day that everyone has been thinking of, not just the two to be betrothed today, but the rest of us in our team as well. We all expected this to happen, but all we had to wait for was this day. It came a lot later than what we were expecting, but all good things happen in due time.” Junmyeon finished his opening speech and passed the honor of the vows to Minseok and Jongdae, who read their heartfelt messages without leaving a single dry eye in the room. Time seemed to stand still, until the moment the convening words were spoken: “This marriage has been determined to be faithful and true. You may seal your union with a kiss.”

“Finally,” Minseok mumbled under his breath before their kiss, making Jongdae pull back and huff out a laugh.

“Just kiss me, you nerd,” Jongdae responded, regaining his focus and pulling Minseok into his kiss. They stayed that way for several seconds while they received a standing ovation. They’d received many standing ovations in their careers from their fans, and they were eternally grateful for them all, but this time held the most important meaning of all for them. Minseok was Jongdae’s, and Jongdae was Minseok’s, forever.

Their reception was a complete contrast from the cozy ceremony, hosted by one of the best DJs in South Korea. It was a hell of a party, almost louder than any concert they’d ever performed, and completed with a special dance routine performed by the rest of their bandmates. But the highlight of the entire night had to have been their first dance, set to “Miracles in December”, when time seemed to slow down again and the overjoyed newlyweds held each other closer than they ever had before.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Minseok whispered softly, watching the way a single tear streamed down Jongdae’s face.

“I love you, so much Minseok, and I promise to be the man that you need me to be. I’m so happy that you chose me to be yours.”

Minseok smiled and wiped away the tear tracks on his husband’s face, completely ignoring his own. “Jongdae, there’s no way I would have picked someone else. I knew for a long time that you were meant to be mine. And, I should add that you were the one who proposed to me.”

Jongdae chuckled and slid his thumb across Minseok’s cheeks softly. “Yeah, I know, and you didn’t have to say yes. But you did, and I’m forever grateful for that.”

The rest of the party passed and soon it was 4 am. The cake had been divided and given out, the last guests were on their way home, and the remaining seven band members wished the newlyweds off to their honeymoon in Australia. Jongdae flashed a wink to Sehun before he and Minseok made their way to their suite for the night. They laughed the entire way, barely being able to open their door and knowing they were going to have a tiring flight, but happy nonetheless. It was after the door was closed behind them that their personal party started.

“So,” Minseok stated firmly, playing with the straps of Jongdae’s suspenders. “It looks like we’re finally alone, Mr. Kim.”

Jongdae hummed behind their kiss. “We are. You know, Sehun told me we have a lot of this to look forward to.”

Minseok laughed and pulled Jongdae over to the rose petal-coated bed. Jongdae fell onto his back softly, watching the way Minseok crawled over him slowly. “We have such a wise maknae. Now, you sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.”

And it was a show that Jongdae knew he was lucky enough to have an encore for.


End file.
